


Strange Introductions

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair





	Strange Introductions

**Sherlock:** _(was slightly breathless - he rushed home - John was right behind him) Victor...? Victor...? Mycroft told me you were in town. What's wrong...? How did get inside...?_

**Victor:** _(was facing the window, turned around, looking slightly anxious) Mrs. Hudson let me inside. She remembered me. She was surprised to see me. She was upfront about the fact that you weren't very faithful to me anymore. There is a new man...John?_

**John:** _(angrily rolled his eyes and shook his head) I'm not gay. I'm actually married...to a woman. I was Sherlock's roommate. Mrs. Hudson has a very vivid imagination that seems to involve Sherlock and I as a couple._

**Victor:** _(smiles) Nice to meet you John....?_

**Sherlock:** _(snaps back to attention) Yes, I'm sorry. Victor Trevor this is John Watson - my blogger and friend. And John, this is Victor Trevor. We met as children. Our mothers are very good friends. And, one afternoon, Mycroft was babysitting us when Victor smashed him in the face with a pink teapot._

**Victor:** _(smiled) He had no reason to make fun of my teapot. It was a toy set that belong to my grandmother and my mother. It wasn't their fault they had a boy instead of a girl. It was still an amazing tea time play set._

**Sherlock:** _Mycroft lip started bleeding. (laughing) So, Victor is my friend._

_(Victor coughed)_

**Sherlock:** _Actually John, Victor is my boyfriend. (Sherlock can see John's expression change) Yes, we are boyfriends. It is a very unconventional relationship. WE were almost married once too. I think Victor was about six years old and I was eight years old; we were planning on joining a pirate ship - and decided it would be wise to marry first. So we ran away to this small Episcopal church near the house. We really didn't think it through; the Deacon wouldn't marry us and called our parents._

**John:** _(speechless)_

**Victor:** _(reaches out to touch Sherlock's arm) You're rambling. And I doubt John wants to hear our silly childhood stories._

**John:** _(crosses his arms) Oh, you have no idea how interested I am to hear all of these stories that prove to me and the world that Sherlock is actually human. However, I didn't see you at the funeral._

**Sherlock:** _(winces) I couldn't let Victor think I was dead. He would have been very upset._

**John:** _Son of a bitch...._

**Sherlock:** _(ignored John and turns to Victor) What is wrong ....?_

**Victor:** _(sighs and moves closer to Sherlock) My father's died._

**Sherlock:** _(puts his arms around Victor) But why didn't you call me...? Do my parents know...?_

**Victor:** _(pushes away from Sherlock, looks up to him) Because I wanted to look you in the face when I told you that I think he was murdered._

**Sherlock:** _(looks perplexed) Murdered..?_

**Victor:** _I think my father was being blackmailed. And this attributed to his stroke that killed him. There's so much more to tell you, Sherlock. I need your help, please. Come to the estate in Norfolk and find out what happened to my father. Mr. Watson is welcomed to come. I know he's your associate._

**Sherlock:** _(turns to John) Call Mary, and tell her to pack your suitcase. We have a new mystery to solve. And John, don't look so glum. You are dying to get away from that crying baby and wife for a while._

**John:** _Yes, well, don't bloody tell her that - if you don't mind. (John walks away to call his wife)_

**Sherlock:** _(takes the opportunity to kiss Victor tenderly - before whispering in his ear) Mary is ready to kill John. She will be ecstatic to hear that he will be gone for a while. But don't say anything. (Sherlock winks and sneaks another kiss)_


End file.
